


Villains & Heroes

by katiekat784



Series: ABC Challenge [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post 1x16 Falling, Slight Canon Divergence, early Supercat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: Cat now understands just how dangerous her favorite superhero is but she really wishes she didn't. Supergirl tries to repair the damage and explain how they've found themselves in this disaster. Which is how she finds herself in Cat Grant's house, at two in the morning.V - is for Villainous
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: ABC Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/668771
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Villains & Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> slight canon divergence, only in the fact that the balcony scene at the end of the episode didn't happen. This is for the ABC Challenge I'm trying out. A drabble for each letter of the alphabet (except this didn't want to stay a drabble). V is for Villainous.

Villains & Heroes 

She shifted, looking up at the ceiling. She had been in bed for about an hour and she still couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep. Her brain wouldn’t shut off. Although, she supposes that it really shouldn’t be her biggest priority right now, but she needed to concentrate on something else. After a while, she found the spot she was looking for and closed her eyes, trying to will herself to go straight to sleep. Unfortunately, her brain didn’t want to cooperate with her. Her mind wandered off to this week but she immediately stopped herself. It had been one of the worst weeks she'd been through in years, and that was saying something. She really didn’t want to think about because she knew that if she let her mind drift to this week's disaster, she would never fall asleep. So the events that she'd been dealing with were definitely off limits. The rain had picked up, it was going to turn into a storm. A knock on her balcony window startled her from her thoughts. There was only one person that could be, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to deal with this.

She pulled her robe tighter around her before opening the window. “Supergirl.”

“Miss Grant can I-” the woman spoke softly, the wind almost seemed to take the younger blonde's voice with her. “Can I come in?"

She opened the window wider. “You are aware that it’s almost 2 o’clock in the morning?”

“I know, I saw your light was on and…” The hero trailed off.

For the second time that day, she noticed that this wasn’t the Supergirl she was used to. This version of her hero was timid, uncertain. She moved out of the way to let the Kryptonian in. She shivered as she closed the window, it was just the storm. She sighed, sleep was definitely out of the question now.

“You want some tea?” The superhero nodded as relief passed through her features.

Wordlessly, the Kryptonian followed Cat out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Any other day, she would’ve taken in the foreign surroundings and made a mental note to analyze it when she got back home. But tonight, she was too preoccupied to do anything other than watch the older woman as she darted around the kitchen, preparing their tea. The caped hero sat down, almost slumping in the chair. Cat turned around and leaned on the wall, waiting for the kettle to boil. She saw the younger blonde close her eyes. Her face had morphed into one of pure sadness and for a moment Cat saw the mask that she had placed since the incident, slip, and fall. The kettle boiled, and she turned back around to prepare their tea.

She placed the steaming mugs on the table heard a soft, “thank you.”

The younger open opened her eyes and placed her hands around the hot mug. Their absence of words made the ticking of the grandfather clock much louder than it should’ve been. She heard the hammering of Cat’s chest, letting her know that Cat was in fact still alarmed at her presence.

“Are you okay?” She asked, a note of hesitation in her voice.

“I’m,” she faltered. “I don’t quite know how I’m supposed to apologize. I-I mean I don’t…I don’t know how an apology is going to cover it.”

“From what I understand, it wasn’t entirely your fault. Your brain was altered.” Her words were clipped but soft.

She ran a hand through her blonde locks. “It’s as if every bad thing I’ve ever thought came to the surface. What I did to you-”

“Was not something I want to relive. But I’ll survive. And I understand.” She took a sip of the tea, her face unreadable.

“You’re still scared. I can hear your heartbeat.”

“I’m not denying that.” She nodded. “Kara, for the first time I-I saw a darkness in you that I’ve never seen before. It’s not something I ever thought about until now. And maybe you had a point about how much of a standard we put you on but-”

“No, you were right about that.” She blurted before she realized what the older woman had said. “Miss Grant.”

She waved her hand to dismiss her. “Oh, please Kara. If you try and deny it now, we’re going to have a serious problem.”

“I understand.” She let out a small smile. “So, you do know how to say my name.”

“Of course, I do.” She scoffed, almost offended.

“Well,” she started, “you do tend to call me Kiera.”

A hint of a smile played on the older woman’s lips. “That’s because you’ve always responded to it.”

“I don’t know how to fix this.” Kara played with the stir stick in her mug. “How do I repair the damage I’ve created? I lost your trust, my friends, the public. I don’t know how I can even begin to…”

Cat placed a hand on Kara’s, stopping her from fidgeting. “You have my trust. You can feel my heartbeat. You know I’m still a little on edge, but I trust you. I can see it in your eyes.”

“See what?” She asked as she stared at the soft hand touching hers.

“The sadness, the regret. Kara’s much more guarded than Supergirl usually. Shakespeare said that eyes are like windows into the soul and that holds true. As for everyone else’s trust. I’ll help you with that. I’m sure Alex will too.” She saw the Kryptonian’s expression. “What happened?”

Kara winced at the mention of her sister. “She…I may have said some things that… it’s going to take some time to fix the rift between us. She’s not speaking to me at the moment. She says that she understands that it wasn’t my fault and that she loves me, but she-she needs time.”

“I’m sorry. You two will figure it out, you always do.” She knew the bond they shared, even if she didn’t know Alex very well. Kara always lit up at the mention of her older sister and it broke her heart that they were at odds.

Kara bit her lip and looked up at the other blonde. “How are you doing this?”

Cat furrowed her brows, “doing what?”

“You’re so… I threw you off a building, lied about who I was and yet you’re here listening to me talk about my broken relationship with my sister, offering me support and advice on how to win back the public’s trust. You’ve offered me tea.” She intertwined their hands and listened to Cat’s recently steadied heartbeat. “You’re holding my hand.”

She pulled her hand away and shook her head. “I could never hate you, I’ve always wanted what was best for you. Since we met I felt- I felt this connection with you. I’m not oblivious, I know what everyone calls me behind my back and it never bothered me. But with you, I could never… You get me to open up, to share parts of myself that I try to stay away from showing others. And I knew you’d tell me about who you are when you were ready. Although I am a little upset the you told Winn and James before me.”

Kara smiled and took a sip of the tea. “James knowing was I shock to me too. He knew who I was because of Superman. And Winn is my best friend, I needed to tell someone. Besides, you and I weren’t exactly that close yet.”

“Fair enough,” she nodded.

“I… I don’t know what happens next.” The Kryptonian gave a self-deprecating laugh. “In all honesty, I really didn’t expect you to forgive me.”

“Kara I need you to listen to me.” She took the younger women’s hand and placed her own on top. “You are forgiven… in truth I don’t think there’s anything you could to that would change that. But you need to start to forgive yourself. And you also need to be prepared for other people not being able to move on from this incident.”

She swallowed and took a deep breath. “I'm trying it’s just there's- this path that I’ve chosen for myself. I’ve come to want it, like really want it. And the fact that it might be over, that I might not be able to help this city anymore, do the thing that I love and am finally getting good at... Well, it’s a difficult pill to swallow. But I’m trying.”

Cat smiled, “I believe that your determination and sometimes infuriating sunny Danvers charm will help the city and its citizens see what I see every day.” She paused for a moment. “An incredibly selfless woman who has a gift and chooses to use it in a way that helps so many without expecting anything in return… A definition of a true hero in my books.”

“I-thank you Cat.” She felt her eyes start to prickle at the other blonde's words. “You know, I wouldn’t have been able to get this far without you. Your speeches about life when we’re in your office and unwavering support for Supergirl are inspiring and always have a way of steering me in the right direction. So, thank you.”

"Anytime… would you like another cup of tea?” There was something in Cat's eyes that Kara couldn’t quite place. “Maybe you can tell me more about Krypton and your life before this.”

“Sure, but only if you can tell me about young Cat Grant's days as a wide-eyed, ambitious reporter, eager to take on the world and take down whoever stood in the way of the truth.”

“Are you called me old?” She asked with a laugh as she got up to prepare another pot of tea. “Also, you’ve been watching too many superhero movies.”

“Of course not, just looking for some of that famous Cat Grant advice.” She replied with a smile that reached her eyes for the first time since this week started. “Also, one can never watch too many superhero movies.”

**Author's Note:**

> It certainly has been a while since I've posted anything but the inspiration hit me on the way to work and it feels good to type things that aren't essays again. As always, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
